I'd Be Lying
by pepsipiggy
Summary: Chieri, oblivious to her past, finds out she is one of the Akatsuki member's sister. In order to find answers she sets off in search of him. Why is she always shaken just by the sound of his name? The last thing Chieri expected was to find love or lose it
1. Chapter 1

_Summary_

Chieri, unknown to her past, finds out she is one of the Akatsuki member's sister. In order to find answers she sets of in search of him. Why is she always shaken just by the sound of his name? A story about life: growing up, mistakes, finding love, losing love, and learning to move on.

I'd Be Lying

Chapter 1

"Chieri, come over here," called out Konohamaru, who was hiding a few trees away from Chieri. In his hands were a kunai. He smirked as he saw his older cousin walk towards him. She stepped stealthily across the grass. Chieri brushed her untamed red bangs away from her dull yet sparkling brown eyes. She had a small bundle of her auburn hair tied on the left side of her head. It bounced as she walked around.

"Kono-Chan!" she called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Where are you?

Konohamaru smirked as he leaned forward to see the red head walking closer and closer to him. He closed his eyes and began to laugh silently. When he opened his eyes he looked from behind the trees again.

"Huh?" he asked himself in confusion. Where did she go?

Suddenly he felt the presence of someone familiar. He looked around and saw Chieri holding a kunai inches away from his neck. A grin curved on her lips as she noticed the fear in her cousin's eyes.

"You're so stupid," she said slowly as she closed her eyes. She removed the kunai away from his neck and put it away. "Why do you always try to mess with me?" she questioned him as she smacked the back of his head. Konohamaru winced as he began to rub the back of his head tenderly.

"I'm practicing to be the next hokage!" he exclaimed, thrusting his fists in the air. Chieri looked at him.

"You're going to have to train with someone other than me. Sorry I'm not strong enough for you," she apologized. Konohamaru looked at her with wide eyes filled with admiration. "Are you serious? You're the strongest next to gramps!"

Chieri laughed bashfully.

"Come on, Konohamaru. Baa-san's waiting for you." Together they walked out of the woods and to Konoha. They passed through the busy streets to a nice sized house.

"We're home," they said in unison as they removed their shoes and closed the door behind them. In front of them was Granny Chiyo.

"You're home, thank goodness. I was getting worried," she said in a raspy voice. In her hands she held a pot of miso soup. She gave the children a sincere smile as she led them to a wooden table. Chiyo handed them each a spoon.

"Itadekimasu!" they both said aloud before beginning to eat.

"It's delicious, Granny Chiyo," complimented Konohamaru. Chieri nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, dearie," said Chiyo.

There was some banging on the door.

"Who could that be?" the old woman questioned herself.

She opened the door and saw Sakura waiting for her outside.

"Sakura?"

"Granny Chiyo, we managed to obtain some information about Sasori of the Red Sand!" Sakura explained.

The name gave Chieri shivers. Goose bumps began to creep up on her arms. She grabbed her arms in confusion.

_Why do I feel so tense from hearing that name? Sasori of the Red Sand. Why does it seem so familiar yet haunting?_

Chiyo gave her a worried look. Sakura leaned more into the house and froze when she saw Chieri.

"Granny Chiyo, I didn't know," Sakura whimpered. Chiyo sighed. "All is alright, Sakura. You didn't know. She probably won't be too affected," The pink hair chunin covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

"Let's go outside," Chiyo escorted her out of the house.

"Geez, I wonder what that was about," Konohamaru questioned. He looked at Chieri, who was shivering.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Chieri's eyes begin to redden. Konohamaru heart sunk, he never saw Chieri in such a broken state.

The red head slowly arose from her chair and inched towards the door.

She placed her ear slowly on the door.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized. The old woman shook her head patiently.

"It's not your fault. She was bound to find out one way or another,"

The chunin scratched her head in frustration. "I still can't believe it though…"

_I can't believe what?_ Chieri pondered.

"I can't believe she's Sasori's little sister!" Sakura exclaimed.

Chieri opened her eyes in shock.

She was this so called Sasori of the Red Sand's little sister. The thought ran cold blood through her veins. She began to shiver violently. She didn't know what to think or what was happening to her.

The question that went on in her head is who exactly is this person? Is he someone great, like a hokage? Or is it possible for him to be one of the bad guys who have been killing and attacking villages. There is only one way for her to get answers about this mystery brother.

Chieri slid the door open and stepped outside to where Sakura and Chiyo were.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but please! Please tell me about my brother, Sasori!" She cried out as she bowed apologetically while shivering.

Sakura and Chiyo were dumbstruck, absolutely startled.

"Y-you were listening the whole time?" Sakura stiffened. Chiyo placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It's alright. She's old enough to know her past." The old woman closed her eyes and began to explain.

"As you heard, you and Sasori are siblings." Chiyo began. Chieri nodded intently. "But…he is part of the Akatsuki."

The young girl tilted her head like a puppy.

"Akatsuki?" she repeated.

"Yes. They are a criminal organization; each one is an S-class ninja. It isn't known why but they are aiming to collect all of the tailed beasts" Chiyo said slowly while looking down to the floor.

She opened her brown eyes in shock.

_My brother is a wanted criminal._

She felt her stomach flip.

There was a tense silence and Chiyo understood how her granddaughter was feeling.

Tear were beginning to form in Chieri's eyes when she said, "I'm going to go inside,"

She dashed inside, pushing Konohamaru away when she ran to her room. He watched her run as he held the urge to chase after her. He walked over to Chiyo who was silent. "What happened?" he asked slowly. She shook her head. "Let her calm down, Konohamaru," She was avoiding the true answer. Konohamaru became silent but nodded. Inside he hoped she was okay.

Chieri spent the long night laying on a corner of her room. She didn't know whether to accept him or to just abandon him as her brother. But simply thinking of him made her nervous. Why was she so shaken by his name?

"I need to find answers," she whispered to herself in the darkness.

The next morning, Chiyo went to Chieri's room.

"Chieri, time for breakfast," she said as she slid the door open. She saw her bed perfectly made but with a scroll on top. Chiyo ran hastily to read it.

To her surprise it read, 'Dear Granny Chiyo, I'm sorry but I must know what my brother is like. I promise you I'll come back alive but until then I won't stop until I find him. I plan on bringing him to the light and release him from the chains of being a villain. This was a quick plan and I may not be thinking straight to go against a dangerous criminal like him, but I want to help him. I want to save my brother. Your Grand Daughter, Chieri'

Even though Chiyo was worried she couldn't help but allow a smile to grace on her face.

"This is just like her. I know she'll bring him back safe and sound,"

**Chieri and Konohamaru are NOT cousins. I thought it would be weird to make them friends. I'm not sure why. But they're so close they sort of became cousins? I know Chiyo isn't part of Konoha but I decided to change that. So I had to do a lot of research for this story. Mostly because I watched a few of the first episodes a few years ago, then skipped all the way to shippuden. But Sasori's age is 35 but I'm planning on changing that. I'm sorry but I don't want Chieri to be so old...since Sasori lost his parents at a young age. He might be like 20 and Chieri is 15. I'm sorry I keep changing things of the Naruto world! I thought of a long series ( I think that's the word?) for this story, so it might be long… The coupling is bound to change in here. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'd Be Lying

Chapter 2

"What! Chieri's missing?" Konohamaru shouted to Chiyo, who was calmly drinking tea. She placed her cup of green tea onto a wooden table. "Yes," she said bluntly with a blunt face. "Are you serious? Aren't you the least bit worried?" he asked her as he felt his sweat drop.

"Of course I am. But I believe she'll come back safe. You should too, Konohamaru." Chiyo said.

_I believe her, but I'm just worried about her, _Konohamaru thought to himself. He exited Chiyo's house and took off to the woods where he and Chieri trained the day before.

"Come back safely, Chieri," he whispered wistfully to himself.

* * *

><p>"This wasn't thought through enough," Chieri complained softly to herself as she began to wander the woods obliviously.<p>

"_Why have you come to me so late at night?" Tsunade asked Chieri. She eyed her as she saw a red headed girl. She wore a red tank top over a fish net shirt. The girl had her hand placed on her hips, which were clothed with a matching red skirt with fishnet leggings. She removed her hand from her hip and bowed to Hokage._

"_Good evening, Tsunade-san. Please excuse me, for I came at a late time. But I require information about Sasori," Chieri said, with her body arched to Tsunade. Tsunade placed her hands together, forming a bridge, and allowing her chin to rest on it._

"_And why do you need information on someone of the Akatsuki?" she asked, obviously interested._

_Chieri straightened her body and became flustered. She began to scratch her hair nervously. "I don't know how to explain this... But I found out I am Sasori of the Red Sand's little sister."Tsunade tried hard to hide her gasp of surprise. "And? Do you plan on finding him?"_

_Chieri began to shuffle her feet and she stared at the ground. "Yes… But if it wouldn't trouble you, can you show me what he looks like?"Tsunade closed her eyes and a smile curved._

"_He looks like just like you. When you see him, you'll know,"_

_Chieri nods._

"_Thank you, Tsunade. I will keep that in mind,"_

She sighed. "She could've at least given me a picture of Sasori." She sat down on a close rock. She looked at her head protector, which was used as a belt around her red skirt. She closed her eyes as she began to relax. The chirping of the birds relaxed her and seemed to erase the stressful thoughts of Sasori being a criminal. She began to wonder if Sasori was a kind brother, one that would protect her and make her smile.

Chieri opened her eyes as she felt a surprisingly strong chakra inching towards her. She stood up from the rock. Then she whipped out her kunai and gripped it tightly.

"Who's there," she shouted. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly white clay figures were thrown to her. They came a few feet close to her face before exploding and releasing a large cloud of smoke.

She grunted as she managed to block it but was pushed back. Her vision was blurred from the smoke. When the smoke disappeared, she saw someone with long blond hair, most of which was tied back into a half ponytail. He had a head protector which had the symbol of Iwagakure, with a slash in the middle of it. He was dressed in a black cloak which was decorated with red clouds which seemed to intimidate her. He gave her a devious smile and his blue eyes seemed to be dark.

"Why would someone like you need a picture of Sasori no Danna? A fan girl, un?" he smirked at her. Chieri could feel her anger rising yet tried hard to keep it in.

_How does he know my brother? Is he part of the Akatsuki? If he is then he is a S-ranked ninja…_

Chieri felt her blood run cold and her hand began to shake furiously.

"Who are you," she mustered up enough courage to ask.

"My name is Deidara, not that it will matter. After all, you're going to die right here," he said as he rose his hand. Chieri stepped back at the sight of a mouth on his hand. The mouth spit out clay figures, which flew quickly towards her. Chieri jumped onto a branch of a nearby tree.

"What are you trying to do?" she shouted out to him. "Shut up!" he shouted at her. Chieri was scared, what more could she say.

"I didn't even do anything to you! Why are you attacking me?" she asked in confusion.

Deidara didn't answer her but shoved his hands into a bag. Then he took them out, with his hands clenched.

_Not again!_

As Chieri expected, he threw more exploding clay at her. She screamed in pain as she was blown back.

Chieri wanted to fight back but was taken over by fear. But, if he knows Sasori, then he will know answers. She fiercely brushed off the fear and lunged toward him. Deidara grinned as he had already prepared extra bombs. Chieri dodged them and in her hand, which held her kunai, lunged it towards one of his hands.

The blond ninja threw another batch of bombs toward her. Chieri didn't flinch and continued to go towards him. He grinned as he saw a large cloud of smoke covering her path.

"Raaahh!" she screamed as she ran through the smoke to Deidara's surprise. Her kunai was a few inches away from Deidara's unique hand. He was about to throw another batch of bombs when they both froze as the smoke faded.

"Deidara, where did you go," called out a nonchalant voice. Chieri dropped her kunai as her hand began to shake. Deidara's blue eyes followed the voice, as did Chieri's terrified eyes.

From the bushes revealed a tall but young man. He had messy short red hair and stale brown eyes. He was also wearing a cloak which looked exactly like Deidara's.

"_He looks like just like you. When you see him, you'll know,"_

Chieri's eyes widened.

Her mouth barely opened but released the words, "Sasori,"

The man gave Chieri a glance. His face remained blank.

Deidara knew he had an opening and he swiftly pinned her down with one hand over her head. "Sasori no Danna, do you know this girl? She wanted your picture or something like a stalker." Deidara began to laugh. Sasori gave Chieri a long look. Chieri was certain that this man was her brother.

"I'm not a stalker, I'm his sister!" Chieri cried out as she tried to wiggle out of Deidara's tight grasp. Sasori's blank eyes suddenly shined for a split second.

"Chieri?" he said in a monotonous tone but seemed to be filled with compassion.

**I know she met Sasori too quickly but I didn't know what to do for fillers. Please excuse my poor attempt in fighting scenes. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'd Be Lying

Chapter 3

"Why do we have to bring her along? Freaking annoying brat," complained Deidara as he strut through the forest with Sasori and Chieri behind him. "How would you feel if you were to find your sister? Would you leave her?" Sasori retorted to Deidara.

Deidara looked at him in shock. He never saw him have so much emotion usually he was blunt and only said words when they were needed. Chieri was walking a few steps behind him, awkwardly and trying to rub the goose bumps off her arm. She was so confused. She was really happy meet her brother near the beginning of her search but why did she have this fear haunting her? She began to list possible reasons.

"Chieri, how have you been?" he asked her with a warm smile. Deidara was obviously annoyed by Chieri's presence.

"_Is that you Chieri?" Sasori asked her. Chieri was surprised that he knew her name._

"_Sasori!" she cried out to him. Sasori turned to his partner. "Why are you fighting with her?" he demanded. Deidara didn't say anything but simply grunted and scowled at Chieri, who was too busy staring at her brother. _

"_Chieri, come," Sasori said. His little sister hesitantly walked up. She still knew that he was a S-ranked criminal. _

'_Is he acting? Could it be he's going to kill me?' Chieri thought critically to herself. When she was face to face with Sasori she began to analyze him. She really does resemble him, are they truly siblings? It seems so unreal._

"_Deidara, let's go back now."Sasori said as turn his back and began to walk. Chieri watched him walk away. They just met and he's already leaving her? The red head couldn't believe it but at least she could return home to Granny Chiyo and Konohamaru. _

_Sasori turned around and looked at Chieri. "Are you going to follow?"_

"_What?" Chieri asked while the words seeped into her head. She nodded and followed the two Akatsuki members._

"Sasori, why is the brat coming us?" The clay artist asked while giving dirty looks at Chieri. She curled her fists and scowled at Deidara. "I'm not a brat, I'm his sister!" She shouted at him as she bared her teeth. Deidara narrowed his blue eyes. "Is that how you're going to address yourself, hmm? 'I'm a brat and I'm Sasori no Danna's little sister, blah blah blah,'" he mocked her. Chieri was ready to whip out her kunai but Sasori touched her shoulder and gave her a look. Chills surged through her body. She frigidly nodded as she returned the kunai to its rightful place.

Chieri walked closer to Sasori and made sure the bomber was nowhere near her.

_Why is so rude to me? What did I do to him? He's probably on anger management, that stupid idiot, _she thought to herself as she adjusted her eyes to Deidara.

They walked through the forest and eventually came to the front of a cave.

"I bet this is where Deidara lives, after all he is a cave man with no manners," Chieri joked. Deidara had flames emanating from him as Chieri followed Sasori inside the cave.

Surprisingly the cave was much bigger in the inside than the outside.

"Deidara, give Chieri a tour while I go see the leader," he said. "And if you try throwing one of your bombs at her, I'll kill you with my poison and use you as my puppet," He warned him.

Deidara growled as he walked away. "Why me?" Chieri looked around the interior of the cave. It had smooth rocks paneled across the floor and the walls were lit with several candles.

"Are we going to start the tour or what, hmm?" Deidara asked her obviously ticked off. He began to walk in the opposite direction Sasori walked. She scoffed as she followed him. They walked into a corridor and stopped at a room.

"This is the meeting room, there's supposed to be a meeting tonight. You're probably not going to get in because you're a brat." He explained as Chieri imagined stabbing him. They continued walking down the hall and then stopped at another room.

"This is the kitchen and dining room. We never really eat together so eat whenever you want. That is if you join us or whatever." Chieri opened her eyes wide, _I might join Akatsuki? Wouldn't I be betraying Konoha?_ Then images of Konohamaru and Granny Chiyo entered her mind.

_I guess I could join but I need to get Sasori out of here. I don't want him to get…killed by Konoha or other villages, _Chieri thought to herself.

They continued walking until they came to an ominous flight of stairs.

"What kind of cave has stairs?"

Deidara groaned impatiently, "Shut up and walk up," Chieri did as she was told and began to step up.

They walked up to a hall with many doors.

"Here are the bedrooms, where all the members of the Akatsuki sleep and yeah,hmm…" He explained, enjoying that if was the end of the tour.

"Why do you do that?" Chieri questioned him. He looked down on her. "Do what, hmm?"

"Do that. The whole stupid 'hmm' thing. It's so dumb, why do you waste your breath using it at the end of every sentence," She retorted.

"Dammit. You really are testing my patience. If you weren't Sasori no Danna's little sister you'd be dead already," he glared at her. Chieri heard something clacking behind them and turned around. She saw her brother walking up the stairs.

"I talked to the leader, he said you can join." He said as he closed his eyes halfway. Chieri jolted. "What? I'm joining the Akatsuki? We-we didn't even talk about this!" she stuttered. Sasori began to walk into a room but stopped at the foot of the door.

"If you go back now, people are going to force information of you, even threaten to kill you. I can't let that happen. So you're going stay here now," he explained as he walked into the darkness of his room.

"You're crazy, they wouldn't kill me. I've lived there my entire life, they wouldn't do that." Chieri said nervously with her voice shaking.

No voice came from the darkness and Chieri looked at Deidara. "There should be an extra room for me to stay, right?"

He didn't say anything but walked to the end of the hall and Chieri followed.

"This is our only free room, you can live here. I guess. Hmm" Chieri nodded as she saw Deidara walk into the room next to her.

"Please to god don't tell me you live next to me," she mused. Deidara's head popped out of the room and sneered at her.

"Trust me, I don't like this anymore than you do."

Chieri sighed as she walked into the room. Inside she saw a bed, a few candles, a desk, and a shelf.

"Not bad for a cave," she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly the thought occurred to her, since she's betraying her village, does she have to slash her head protector like how Deidara did?

"I don't want to do that, it's so important to me," she mourned as she dropped her body onto the bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Chieri opened them a few hours later.

"What am I supposed to do now? I guess I should go see the leader," She stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. Outside she saw Deidara walking outside of his room.

"Oh it's you," she muttered under her breath but Deidara heard her.

"Don't act like you didn't want to see me, hmm," he jested.

"Never mind, where are you going? There's nothing to do here," she asked. Deidara laughed as his eyebrows rose.

"You must really be stupid. What do you think Akatsuki is? A playground? Besides, all members are to go to the meeting." He said while walking.

"Meeting?"

"Yes a meeting, did you forget already? How stupid." Chieri followed him downstairs and to the meeting room. There she saw many strangers, all of which were seated. She awkwardly walked to an empty seat, next to a woman with navy blue hair and an origami flower pinned in her hair. She was also dressed in the cloak with red clouds.

"Now that everyone is here, we are to introduce the newest member of Akatsuki. Her name is Chieri and she is the sister of Sasori. Now let us continue our meeting," a man with orange spikey hair and purple eyes said. He had piercings on his nose and ears. Chieri shivered at the thought of having that many piercings,

The pierced man began to talk about capturing the tailed beasts in a deep, serious, yet stale voice.

She twitched at the sound of the tailed beasts.

'_Isn't Kono-chan's friend a tail beast? Was it the eighth tailed? No, it was the nine tailed. What about Naruto?'_ she questioned herself.

"We must seal the remaining tailed beasts soon. Deidara and Sasori will get the One Tailed Shukaku. Hidan and Kakazu will get the Two Tailed Monster Cat…" the man said.

"And with that, the meeting is adjourned. Deidara and Sasori, since Chieri doesn't have a partner she will join you two." The man said.

Deidara tried hard to hold in his groan of disgust.

The woman sitting next to Chieri stood up.

"Hello, welcome to Akatsuki, Chieri. I'm Konan." The woman said in an elegant voice. Chieri nodded but couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Then a man with blue skin approached her. "I'm Kisame Hosigaki and this is my partner Itachi," Kisame pointed to a man with black ponytail and blood red eyes. Itachi didn't say anything but walked out of the meeting room. Only a few of members came up to Chieri and introduced themselves and those that didn't.

* * *

><p>"How did you get Pain-sama to allow the brat to join, hmm?" Deidara mused as he walked up the stairs with the puppet artist.<p>

"I just said she was able to stand up to you. Besides why do you care?" Sasori answered.

"She didn't stand up to me, I pinned her down." Deidara pointed out. Sasori glared at him and said the word "Pervert."

The word seemed to stab Deidara like a knife.

"I am not a pervert! How is that, in any way, make me a pervert, hmm?" he demanded. Sasori sighed. "You're wasting my time, shut up." Then he walked into his room.

"I am not a pervert," Deidara muttered to himself.

"Psh, sure," a sarcastic voice said. Deidara turned around to see Chieri walking up the stairs with one hand on the railing.

"Hey brat," he said.

"I'm not a brat, you pervert!" Chieri exclaimed as she stepped forward.

"I'm not a pervert, hmm" Deidara retaliated.

"Shut the fuck up, dammit," a voice emerged from the stairs. Deidara craned his head over Chieri to see Hidan walking up the stairs with a pissed expression on his face.

"If you're going to fight at least do it in your room, fuck…" he complained as he passed the two. Deidara glared at Hidan as he walked. Chieri was utterly shocked by his colorful language.

"Damn couple," Hidan whispered before entering his room

"We are not a couple!" they both shouted at the same time. Hidan scoffed, "My ass."

Chieri walked away from Deidara and walked towards Sasori's room. "Forget you, I need to go talk to Sasori anyway." Chieri hesitated as she felt a chill brush on her arm. She furiously rubbed her arm before walking in.

He watched her and then walked to his room.

"Sasori, Akatsuki is really a nice place. I met so many people. I met Kakazu, Hidan, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, and Pain. I never really talked to Pain yet, he's the leader right?" Chieri said. Sasori looked at her and said, "We aren't here to have fun. We're here for gaining world domination."

Chieri's smile vanished and she felt nervous. She felt the blood drain from her face. She knew that the Akatsuki were wanted criminals but the thought of world domination is too much.

"T-that isn't really why you're here right, Sasori?" she stuttered.

Sasori didn't say anything and began to work on his puppets.

"Your puppets are going to last forever, right?" Chieri changed the topic. Sasori nodded. "Puppets are art and art is meant to last forever. Unlike Deidara, my art is meant to last forever. His art is destroyed as soon as he makes it."

Chieri sighed. "He truly is an idiot. By the way, does he usually attack random people?"

"Who do you mean?" Sasori mused while putting poison into one of his puppets.

"Mr. Blond Bomber. He attacked me out of nowhere a few hours ago." Chieri explained. "If he does then that is dangerous and stupid."

He began to ponder. "I think it was because we had a fight, I think."

"You think… What was it about?"

"Art,"

"Art?" she asked.

"Yes. We argued about which art is better: things that are kept forever or explosions. He eventually got annoyed and stomped away from me. He's such a child."

"How old is he anyway? He could be in preschool," I joked.

"He's 15, one of the youngest Akatsuki members," Sasori answered as he began to put the finishing touches on the puppet. Chieri was shocked.

"He's my age? Then how old are you?" she asked.

"20 years old." He answered. Chieri looked at him in awe.

"Are you sure? You look so young for your age, not that you're not young already. You look as if you're my age. That's so cool. I wish I could look that young when I'm older." Chieri said wishfully. Sasori suddenly glared at her causing her to jump back.

"Don't ever say that. Don't even think it," he warned her. Chieri nodded with fear. Sasori noticed how he acted and apologized to his frightened little sister. "I'm sorry." He then patted her shoulder lightly. Chieri jolted for an unknown reason. Sasori noticed and brought his hand away.

"I'm sorry," he said once again. Chieri forced a smile. "It's alright Sasori, no harm done. I got to get going now. See you in the morning, okay?" She waited for him to reply but there was no answer. She walked out of his room and towards her room. She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed.

_I wonder why I always get chills. It's so unnatural,_ she thought to herself before laying her head on the pillow and falling asleep.

**Author's Note**

**I was perfectly fine in the morning and when I drink bubble tea I start coughing and got a sore throat. What's up with that? I love writing about Hidan even if he came in for a few seconds, it's so fun.**


End file.
